Programmable impedance elements, such as conductive bridging random access memory (CBRAM) devices can include elements that can be placed into a low resistance state with a programming operation, and a high resistance state with an erase operation. Conventionally, after a CBRAM device has been fabricated, but before it is programmed or erased to store data for the very first time (i.e., the CBRAM elements are “fresh” elements), the CBRAM device is subject to a “forming” step.
Conventionally, a forming step can apply the same electrical conditions as those used to program and erase the CBRAM elements in normal operations. For example, a conventional forming step can subject CBRAM cells to one or more cycles of programming and erase. Following the forming step, the CBRAM elements can be programmed and erased in the standard manner to store data values.